Millennium chronicles
by DISSEASED BRAIN INC
Summary: when new digidestined are chosen for Malicious intent.  those who did not fall prey to his scheme will have to save them.


Freak walks out in blue jeans, black combat boots, a black tee shirt with a Siberian tiger face on the front and a Hawaiian shirt, unbuttoned and used as a jacket and a crew cut.

Freak: hey there folks, Freak here with a new story, and welcome to the first fan fic of Disseased Brain INC, a specieal colab pen name for the fellow freaks and myself. As always I'll have one of the sars of the story do the disclaimer. It gives me great pleasure to introduce one of the talented stars of this fanfic…PAT!

A guy wearing blue jeans, black combat boots, a black tee shirt with a Siberian tiger face on the front and a Hawaiian shirt, unbuttoned and used as a jacket and a crew cut walks out.

Pat: freak owns nothing from Digimon, power commander, hell's pizza, or any other copywrited materials.

Freak: well done and may I say you are a very handsome man.

Pat: I wasn't gonna say it but same to you

Freak and Pat look at the screen and smile

Digimon

Millennium chronicles

?: ahhhhhhhhh, humans...

A city in the real world can be seen. Scene changes to a panning shot of a street.

?: they are so strong, being able to live through so much, but only because they forget… forget the terror… the Pain… THE MOST FEARSOME, VICIOUS CRETURES TO EVER EXIST…

The scene pans to a small shop with a sign that says "HELL'S PIZZA PIZZARIA" (AN: God I wish they had those in America, lucky New Zealand bastards) in bright red florescent lights. The scene changes to show a group of 9 teenagers sitting around a table. From right to left is a Caucasian boy with blue jeans, black combat boots, a black tee shirt with a Siberian tiger face on the front and a Hawaiian shirt, unbuttoned and used as a jacket and a crew cut. The next is a short Caucasian girl, in fact the shortest of the group, she was wearing a long white dress and red strappy shoes, and mid back long black hair. The next was a ginger boy with red shoulder length hair, a black tee shirt that had the words "awesome sauce" in white letters, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a green wind breaker. The next was an African American boy with short black hair, glasses a grey hoodie, an ICP tee shirt, Black jeans, and green hi tops. He had his left arm around a Caucasian girl with glasses, curly red hair pulled back in a pony tail, black hoodie zipped up half way showing a green tee shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. Next is a Caucasian girl with shoulder length black hair, a purple blouse, a black hoodie blue jeans and white sneakers. The next was pale Caucasian boy with curly black hair, a black tee shirt, a long black trench coat, blue jeans, and black hi tops. The next was an African American with a voluminous afro, glasses, a white tee shirt, a light blue hoodie, blue jeans, and red sneakers. The last one was a Hispanic boy with curly black hair, a black fedora, a green tee shirt, a white hoodie with black skulls, Black jeans and grey shoes.

? : I think it's about time someone reminded them.

Caucasian boy with crew cut: and the guy says I'm a lollipop salesman

The table erupts with laughter

African American boy with crew cut: that's messed up, Pat

Pat: well I do my best, Dimitri.

Short girl: big brother, its 10:00

Pat checks his watch

Pat: oh shit, you're right Alma. Manny come on.

Ginger boy: sure, dude

Pat: hey, Anne, you uh… need a ride?

Girl in purple: sure, I… oh no

Pat: what?

Anne: I don't have my apartment keys, Rachel do you have your set.

Girl with Dimitri: yeah I got mine.

Anne: sorry, rain check?

Pat: yeah, sure… anyone else need a ride?

Boy with fedora: I need one.

Pat: sure, Luis

Boy in trench coat: I'll walk

Pat: ok, Chris. Afro?

Boy with afro: no, I brought my bike.

Pat: Kay, see ya guys.

Pat, Alma, Manny, and Luis got up from the table and left. Everyone else waved.

Anne: bye guys

Rachel: see ya

Afro: night guys

Chris nodded in acknowledgement

Dimitri: see ya, hey pat remember that draft is due on Thursday.

Pat: blah blah blah, that's all I ever hear

Dimitri: (laugh) dick.

Chris: well I'll see ya. I gotta get back to check on Amy.

Afro: yeah, me to, night.

Rachel: night

Anne: night, tell Amy we hope she gets better soon

Dimitri: peace.

Afro and Chris left. Scene changes to Alma, Luis, Manny and Pat in Pat's car, Manny and Luis were talking in the back while Alma was looking at her brother he looked depressed, she patted him on the arm and gave him a smile he smiled back and ruffled her hair. Then Pat's phone rang

Pat: hmm?

Alma: what is it?

Pat: it's a text, let's see.

Pat pulled the car over

Pat: congratulations, you have won a once in a life time offer for you and three guests. That's weird I don't remember signing up for this…

Manny: yeah but you sign up for contests like eight times a day.

Pat: shut up dude.

Alma: come on, big brother; let's go see what you won

Pat: … ok let's go check it out.

Back at the restaurant. Dimitri's phone goes off. He checks it.

Rachel: is it?

Dimitri: it's a text from pat… Dimitri, need help come to this address, bring Anne and Rachel.

Anne gets up from the table.

Anne: well? Come on hurry they could be hurt.

Anne, Dimitri, and Rachel run to Dimitri's car after Dimitri pays the bill. Scene changes to Afro on his motor cycle. His cell goes off and he pulls of the road to check it. The text reads "free power commander 3 accessory bundle

Afro: sweet

Afro speeds off towards the address. Scene changes Chris walking down the street when his cell phone goes off. He checks it.

Text: Chris, It's Amy, I'm feeling better but I need you to meet me at this address.

Chris: hmm?

Chris shrugged and headed in the direction of the address in the text. Scene changes to Pat, Alma, Manny, and Luis standing in front of a tall, dark, warehouse that had all the appeal of two story house on Elm Street. They looked at the looming building with awe; all except for Alma, for her she might as well have been looking in to the eyes of the monster she thought was under her bed when she was a kid. She slowly walked over to her older sibling and clung to his arm.

Alma: Pat… I don't like this place, let's go home…

Pat: come on Alms there's no problem. Lets just…

A car pulls up and Anne, Rachel, Dimitri climb out. Anne then runs up and hugs Manny and Luis at the same time, then runs up and hugs Alma, then finally hugs Pat.

Anne: thank god you guys are okay.

Pat: not that I mind the hug, but what the hell are you guys doing here?

Dimitri: but you're…

Just then a motorcycle pulls up and stops just as Chris walks up to the group from the opposite direction. The rider of the motorcycle takes off his helmet to reveal he is Afro.

Afro: hey what are you guys doing here?

Chris: hey, you guys haven't seen Amy have you?

Pat: wait, wait what the hell is going on?

Just as Pat said that the doors of the ware house fly open start to suck them in. They all try to hold their ground but eventually are pulled into the vortex. As soon as they had all been sucked in the doors slammed shut.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o end of chapter one

Freak: for those who haven't guessed by now, we are the same person.

Freak gestures to himself and Pat.

Freak: so any way read and review and flames will be severely punished.

Pat: cus if one of us was bad think of much we can do now that there is two of us

Freak: yeah, oh, and as always peace to all my fellow freaks


End file.
